finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FinalDestinationLover/LEGO Final Destination- The Video Game
I have been thinking about Final Destination, and I think they should make a Lego video game of it, where you can play through all 5 movies in Lego style. That would be really cool. But, since it's never gonna happen, I thought I'd make up my own one. It is on Xbox 360, PS3, PSP, PS Vita, Wii U, Wii, 3DS, PS4, Xbox One and DS. PLEASE COMMENT!!! Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7. You have to do all the levels in order and you find three character tokens in each level. Levels Final Destination Level 1- The Plane Characters involved- Alex, Clear, Carter, Billy, Ms. Lewton. Deaths- Flight 180 (George, Mr. Murnau, Blake, Christa) Character Tokens- Mr. Murnau, George, Flight Attendant #1. Level 2- No Escapes Characters involved- Tod, Terry, Alex, Clear, Carter, Billy, Ms. Lewton, Bludworth. Deaths- Tod, Terry. Character Tokens- Mr. Waggner, Mrs. Waggner, Flight Attendant #2. Level 3- More Danger Characters involved- Alex, Clear, Carter, Billy. Deaths- Billy. Character Tokens- Terry, Mr. Browning, Mrs. Browning. Level 4- Alex Is Next Characters involved- Alex, Clear, Agent Weine, Agent Schreck Character Tokens- Agent Weine, Agent Schreck, Flight Attendant #3. Level 5- Trapped in a Car Characters involved- Alex, Clear, Agent Weine, Agent Schreck Character Tokens- Tod, Mr. Rivers, Mrs. Rivers Level 6- Paris Characters involved- Alex, Clear, Carter. Deaths- Carter. Character Tokens- Hare Krishna, Flight Attendant #4, Flight Attendant #5. Final Destination 2 Level 1- The Pile-up Characters involved- Kimberly, Shaina, Dano, Frankie, Officer Burke, Nora, Tim, Rory, Evan, Eugene, Kat, Isabella. Deaths- Route 23 (Dano, Shaina, Frankie) Character Tokens- Dano, Shaina, Frankie. Level 2- First Deaths Characters involved- Evan, Tim, Nora, Clear, Kimberly, Officer Burke, Dr. Lees, Jean, Bludworth. Deaths- Evan, Tim. Character Tokens- Tim, Dr. Lees, Jean. Level 3- Route 23 Reunion Characters involved- Kimberly, Officer Burke, Clear, Eugene, Rory, Man with Hooks, Kat. Deaths- Nora. Character Tokens- Eugene, Man with Hooks, Kat. Level 4- Wanna Hear Something Crazy? Characters involved- Eugene, Kimberly, Rory, Kat, Clear, Rescue Worker, Brian, Officer Burke, Deputy Adams. Deaths- Rory. Character Tokens- Rescue Worker, Rory, Deputy Adams. Level 5- Hospital Madness Characters involved- Dr. Kalarjian, Kimberly, Officer Burke, Clear, Eugene, Physician, Isabella, Isabella's baby. Deaths- Clear, Eugene. Character Tokens- Dr. Kalarjian, Physician, Isabella. Level 6- Cheating Death Characters involved- Kimberly, Officer Burke, Brian, Mr. Gibbons, Mrs. Gibbons, Mr. Corman. Deaths- Brian Character Tokens- Mr. Gibbons, Mrs. Gibbons, Mr. Corman. Final Destination 3 Level 1- The Roller Coaster Characters involved- Wendy, Kevin, Jason, Carrie, Ian, Erin, Lewis, Frankie, Ashley, Ashlyn. Deaths- Devil's Flight (Jason, Carrie) Character Tokens-Ride Attendant, Launch Attendant, Marcus. Level 2- It's Happened Before Characters involved- Ashley, Ashlyn, Wendy, Kevin, Yuri, Julie. Deaths- Ashley and Ashlyn. Characters Tokens- Yuri, Jill, Elle. Level 3- 4 Down Characters involved- Frankie, Lewis, Wendy, Kevin. Deaths- Frankie, Lewis. Character Tokens- Clark, Polanski, Ethan. Level 4- Hardware Store Characters involved- Wendy, Kevin, Ian, Erin. Deaths- Erin. Character Tokens- Harry, Veronica, Perry. Level 5- Tricentennial Characters involved- Wendy, Kevin, Julie, Ian, Perry, Amber, Tricentennial Horse. Deaths- Perry, Ian. Character Tokens- Tricentennial Horse, Kahill, Payton Level 6-Death Returns Characters involved: Wendy, Kevin, Julie, Laura, Sean Deaths: Julie, Kevin, Laura, Sean, Wendy, all the passengers Character Tokens: Laura, Sean, Bruins Fan Characters involved: Wendy, Kevin, Julie, Laura, Sean MORE COMING SOON <______> Category:Blog posts